The present invention relates generally to steamer type food processing apparatus, and more particularly to a novel drain assembly operative to receive steam bubbles and condensate from a steam chamber and having a vent tube and an overflow tube operative to vent gases from the assembly to enable discharge of condensate from the drain assembly in the event a discharge end of the drain assembly becomes clogged.
It is a conventional practice to cook many kinds of food products in a steamer apparatus by steam convection through introducing steam at atmospheric pressure into one or more cooking chambers, generally termed steam chambers. It is a common practice to provide in such a steamer apparatus a condensate line which is connected to a vented drain tank having a water spray and baffle plate means operative to quench and condense steam bubbles from the drain lines so as to prevent escape of steam out a vent tube or out a drain opening. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,008 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As disclosed in this patent, a vented drain tank is provided having a water spray and baffle plate means operative to quench and condense steam bubbles received from the steam chamber. The drain tank is operative to prevent blockage of a vent tube and condensate drain lines when liquid is entrapped in the drain tank.
While the drain tank and associated quenching spray and baffle plate means as disclosed in the aforementioned patent have proven satisfactory for their intended use, the present invention provides a drain assembly having a unique overflow tube to enable discharge of any back-up condensate within the drain assembly in the event the normal discharge opening becomes clogged and without impeding venting of internal gas pressure within the device.